


The Origin of Thornback

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deities, F/M, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Earth Mythology, Origin Myths, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: The origin of the term Thornback in the world of Siphurn.





	The Origin of Thornback

**Author's Note:**

> Siphurn is the original world that I am working on. The idea itself came from a friend, who asked me to draw a character based on the term "Thornback."

When Siphurn  was forged in the fires of Taviel, the Four Great Gods fought over who would rule the new world.  They sent hundreds of thousands of celestial soldiers to their deaths over this matter . One of the celestial soldiers was a young starling named Ludmes.

Ludmes had fallen during a battle and spent a few days in the forest of Deximenis recovering. The goddess of the ground, flowers, and vines found him.  Her dark skin matched the rich and fertile earth beneath their feet and her hair hung around her shoulders like flowering vines from a tree . Vuisikha offered him gifts from the forest; flowers, leaves, and nuts set at his feet. He could not accept any of the gifts without burning them up in his radiant glow. She took no offense, as it was his nature, not his desires that destroyed them.

When Ludmes was able to take off into the sky again to fight, he left Vuisikha with a promise of wedding her once the war was over . The maiden goddess waited  patiently . As the war raged on overhead, she looked for the light blue flash of her soldier. She could not go up to him without wings of her own so she settled for waiting further.

The Great Gods sent out a message 156 years later that the war had ended. The Eldest God, Idar, had won the war, but not without many casualties. The celestial soldiers who survived took their place in the sky as stars again. When Vuisikha looked for Ludmes, she didn’t see the familiar blue glow of the soldier. Her heart broke.

As the Eldest God Idar came into power, he decreed that all maiden and bachelor deities must marry. He meant to set a proper example for the new creatures down below. Without her lover Ludmes, Vuisikha refused to marry. If she could not have the soldier Idar’s war had taken from her, she would not do as he ordered. For several weeks the Eldest God sent heavy rains over Vuisikha’s land. It drowned creatures and left the flora wilted and overhydrated. Despite the harsh punishments, the goddess still refused.

She stole away in a tower, using thick vines to hide it away from Idar’s view. Vuisikha hid for years. Over time, the vines around her tower grew thorny to drive away any trespassers. When she finally emerged from hiding, she tried to go back to her forest. She found it twisted and dead.  A pair of celestial soldiers attacked her and dragged her up to the heavens where the Great God Idar resided . He cursed her for her disobedience. She  was forced to grow long, painful thorns out of her back, both as a punishment and to drive away any future suitors. If she would not marry on his terms, she would never be able to marry on her own terms. Painful punishment bestowed, she  was dropped back to Siphurn.

Vuisikha tended to the land again, bringing it back to life. She never married. If the thorns did not drive away potential suitors, her stubbornness and anger would do the job. Her efforts brought the people of Siphurn good harvests and joy.

Idar made sure that the creatures down below did not follow in her footsteps.  He told his soldiers to spread the story of the Thorned Goddess Vuisikha, how her disobedience earned her punishment . It taught young girls to obey their fathers and marry young, lest they end up like Vuisikha. Her punishment started the term Thornback. The name frightened young women, who had no desire to end up crippled and in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> To see more of my work and to see my art, follow me on twitter @nines35711.


End file.
